


Die Tagebücher

by WeirdAngel



Series: Theta und Koschei - Die frühen Jahre [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4437365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdAngel/pseuds/WeirdAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theta ist ein Junge vom Lande. Der Sohn eines Hausmeisters. Schmächtig und blond mit blauen Augen. Koschei ist ein Junge aus der Stadt. Von hohem Stand. Kräftig, mit dunkelbraunen Haaren und braunen Augen. Dies ist die Geschichte ihrer frühen Jahre erzählt durch ihre Tagebücher. Basierend auf meiner AU Geschichte 'Der Master und sein Doctor'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Der Einzug

_Aus Thetas Tagebuch:_

Liebes Tagebuch,

heute bin ich mit meiner Familie in dieses neue Haus gezogen. Es ist so groß. Vater sagte, das ich nur in der Küche bei meiner Mutter und in unserem Wohnquartier herumlaufen darf.

Schade der Garten ist so schön. Ich habe solche Pflanzen noch nicht gesehen.

Die Familie für die wir arbeiten scheint auch einen Sohn zu haben. Werde ich morgen mal ansprechen. Er sieht einsam aus, hat wohl keine Geschwister.

Mein Zimmer ist so klein und dunkel. Ich weiss nicht ob ich hier schlafen kann.

 

 

_ Aus Koscheis Tagebuch: _

Hi, späteres Ich,

ich sitze heute wie jeden Tag in meinem Zimmer und langweile mich. Meine Eltern werden mir wohl keinen Bruder mehr produzieren. Schade!

So hocke ich den ganzen Tag über meinen Büchern.

Die neue Dienstboten Familie, die heute eingezogen ist scheint einen Sohn in meinem Alter zu haben. Ziemlich schmall gebaut, aber macht einen intelligenten Eindruck. Vielleicht sollte ich ihn mir mal näher anschauen, manchmal gibt es ja auch in der Unterschicht intelligente Wesen.

Vater wird das nicht gut heißen. Ein weiterer Grund es zu tun.

 

 

 


	2. Tag 2

_Thetas Tagebuch:_

Liebes Tagebuch,

ich konnte nicht schlafen. Es ist so schrecklich einsam, alleine in einem Bett schlafen zu müssen. Meine Schwestern haben ein Zimmer zu zweit und mein großer Bruder will eines für sich. Meine Mutter meint das mein Zimmer eigentlich mehr ein Lagerraum ist mit dem kleinen Fenstern. Sie mag es auch nicht das ich dort schlafen muss, aber Vater besteht darauf.

Ich will hier wieder weg. Heute bin ich einfach in den Garten geflohen.

Leider wurde ich erwischt. Konnte den Nachmittag nicht sitzen, weil mein Vater mich verpügelt hat. Jetzt habe ich Stubenarrest. Habe den Jungen des Hausherren heute wieder gesehen. Ich frage mich was er gemeint hat als er zu meinem Vater sagte, das er das nicht nochmal tun soll.

 

_Koscheis Tagebuch:_

An mein künftiges Ich,

was für ein öder Tag.

Ich habe heute den Jungen unserer Dienstboten im Garten erwischt. Wie kann man nur so viel Angst haben? Er hat geschrien als er mich gesehen hat. So hat ihn sein Vater gefunden. Sein alter Herr ist ziemlich streng mit ihm. Der wird ihn noch einmal brechen und einen Diener aus ihm machen, wie er selbst. Ich hab ihm gesagt das er das nicht noch einmal tun soll. Ich bin zwar noch jung, aber ich weiß die Stellung meines Vaters auszunutzen.

Werde mir den Kleinen morgen noch einmal schnappen und mal schauen, ob ich mich getäuscht habe oder nicht.

Ich brauche jemand der meine Träume teilt. Jemand, der auch von diesem Planeten fort will.

 


	3. Ein paar Tage später

_Thetas Tagebuch:_

Liebes Tagebuch,

ich sitze allein in meinem Zimmer und weine, damit die anderen es nicht sehen.  Mutter leidet dann, das will ich nicht. Die Kerze brennt immer so schnell runter, ich mag die Dunkelheit nicht.

Leider konnte ich die letzten zwei Tage nichts schreiben, weil ich so müde war nach der Arbeit mit meinem Vater, aber jetzt darf ich wieder lernen und schreiben.

Ich hab ein Buch aus dem großen Haus mitgenommen heute. Es lag da einfach so offen auf dem Tisch in der Bücherhalle in die wir neuerdings dürfen.

Es ist die Geschichte von einem Jungen namens Bran der von zuhause verschwindet und draußen im All sein Glück macht. Scheint von einem anderen Planeten zu sein.

Ich habe ihn heute wieder kurz gesehen. Koschei heißt der Junge unserer Herren. Er ist nett zu mir. Das Buch ist bestimmt von ihm.

Leider konnte ich nicht lange mit ihm reden, aber hat versprochen das wir uns wieder sehen und dann will er mir den geheimen Teil des Gartens zeigen.

 

_ Koscheis Tagebuch: _

Hallo künftiges Ich,

ich hab ihn an der Angel. Er hat sich das Buch geschnappt was ich für ihn platziert habe.

Armes Kerlchen, er hatte schon wieder verheulte Augen heute morgen. Ich muss mal schauen wie ich den neuen Hausmeister dazu bewegen kann, seinen Sohn in ein Zimmer zu legen in das ich reinklettern kann.

Ich langweile mich nachts immer so sehr und er scheint Angst zu haben vor der Dunkelheit und dem Alleinsein. Warum bloß er hat doch Geschwister und seine Eltern nehmen auch Notiz von ihm.

Nicht wie bei mir. Meine Mutter grüßt mich nicht einmal mehr. Sie scheint mich wohl wirklich zu hassen.

Vater hat mich zumindest heute einmal beachtet als ich ihm widersprochen habe. Meine Wange brennt immer noch von dieser Aufmerksamkeit.

 


	4. Bran

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Auszüge aus dem Buch was Koschei Theta zugespielt hat.

'Bran rannte so schnell er konnte. Ihn hielt nichts mehr auf seinem Planeten. War er doch hier nur ein Sklave unter vielen ohne Chance je etwas anderes als das Haus seiner Dienstherren zu sehen.'

...

 

'Der Frachter war groß und Bran hatte doch etwas Angst, aber dann fand ihn Treman ein Junge der älter war als er. Sie wurden Freunde.'

 

...

 

'Tremans Eltern waren reich, aber ihr Sohn war Luft für sie. Er war immer alleine, nur wenn er in der Schule versagte schlugen sie ihn, das war die einzige Aufmerksamkeit, die er jemals bekam.'

 

...

 

'Bran bereute niemals geflohen zu sein, war er nun doch endlich frei von der ihn einengenden Gesellschaft seines Planeten, die niemand unteren Standes je eine Chance auf Freiheit gab.'

 

Als Theta das Buch zuklappte war es schon fast morgen. Er wusste nun Koschei wollte ihm helfen und selbst aus seinem Gefängnis ausbrechen.

Aber wie? Theta war fast sechs Jahre alt und Koschei war vielleicht gerade mal sieben.

Wohin konnten die beiden schon gehen?

 

 


End file.
